


Ecstasy

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: Hi, if you’re still taking requests, please could I have a Stiles imagine where he and the reader are supposed to be studying but the readers just messing around with his hoodie and Stiles finds it cute, even with the sleeves being too long, and fluffy stuff happens, maybe even smut (if you’re comfortable with that)?
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Ecstasy

You threw your hands up in the air as you fell backwards on the bed, your hands not even showing because of the long sleeves on Stiles’ hoodie, that you were currently wearing. Stiles looked down on you with this adoring smile as you did so. 

«You know, I love it when you wear my clothes.» He said, his gaze not moving from yours. 

«well, they’re cosy.» You said, winking. 

«And of course, right now you’re just utterly cute, and all I want is to squeeze you in a hug.» He added, before he suddenly hovered over you, a childish smile on his lips. 

You lifted your arms to hold around his neck, and yet again your hands didn’t even show, which made your arms look like the arms of a teddy bear instead. Stiles laughed at this, leaned down and kissed you passionately on the lips. 

«I guess it’s time for a little break from studying now, don’t you think?» He whispered in your hear, as he nibbled on it. He kissed down your neck, nibbling and sucking from time to time. 

«Yeah..» You said breathlessly as he sucked on your weak spot, which made him smile against your skin. His hands gripped your hips, keeping his body as close as he could manage. 

«As much as I love to see you in my clothes, my favourite look on you is without any clothes at all,” he said as he opened the buttons of the shirt you had under his hoodie, lifting the hoodie itself just above your boobs. 

You felt your body heat up and the familiar tingling spread down under. This made you squirm under him and a whimper escaping your lips. 

«Easy there,» Stiles whispered as he kissed between your boobs, his lips travelling down your stomach, leaving small kisses in a trail down to the hem of the sweatpants you were wearing. 

He looked upon you, your eyes connecting with his as one of his hands went down in your trousers. You felt him caress your clit with his hand, the other holding your hips steady. His face came to hover over yours once again, leaning down to kiss you passionately. His hand in your underwear moved from your clit and without a warning, he pumped two fingers into you. You moaned loudly and were suddenly very glad that the sheriff hadn’t come home yet. Your hands gripped Stiles back, the sleeves had now fallen to your elbows, allowing you to claw on Stiles’ back. 

«That’s my girl,» Stiles whispered in between the kisses and the thrusts of his fingers in you. He quickened the pace, and your breathing became heavier, the moaning more frequent. 

«I’m gonna-« You didn’t manage to finish the sentence as the pleasure was too overwhelming. 

«Just cum for me, baby,» Stiles whispered, shucking on your weak spot on your neck. A tremble went through your body as you reached your hight, screaming out Stiles’ name in pure ecstasy. 

Your body slumped back into the bed, exhausted. Stiles was still hovering over you, placing a soft kiss on your lips, before withdrawing his hands from your area, licking his fingers clean. 

A car was heard parking outside the house, and the sheriff opened the front door, shouting an «I’m home!» As Stiles laid down beside you muttering a "perfect timing", you laughed and cuddled into him.


End file.
